The battle of the council (Amulet)
by shadowfade425
Summary: When Emily is welcomed to join the council, she takes that opportunity, but at the same time she must prepare for battle because a demon is coming their way.
1. Chapter 1

"C'mon Emily, remember everything has a life force. Try to control your amulet!" Leon encouraged.

"Go Emily!" My mom cheered. I unstabley lifted the tree up. Sweat trickled down my cheek as I kept it in the air for a few seconds before it collapsed on the ground, as I struggled to stand up.

"I think we had enough training, and you are getting better. Soon you will lift up a tree ten times the size of this in one flick of your finger." Leon praised. Suddenly a shadow appeared from the trees and instantly, my amulet glowed, as soon as it came close enough for me to fire accurately I fired a magic bolt and it came straight for the stranger. As I waited for the stranger to stumble and fall, surprisingly a something around his neck glowed and soon a magic bolt vaporized her attack. That moment I instantly new he was a one of the councils. I gasped in shock.

"You are Emily I suppose?" He asked.

"Y-yes." I stammered, as I stared still in shock.

"You have been training well and I discovered you are one of the most powerful amulet trainers here. I have a proposal for you. Would you like to join the council?" He asked. I couldn't believe it, one of the council members is asking for me to join the council. I was about to except the request when I though,_ what about my family? _I looked at my fox friend Leon and my mom and brother. _Leon has trained me this far and he isn't just a friend any more... now he is family. _

"Will my family and friends come with me?" I asked hopefully.

"They can come if you want, intact they can live in the council place!" the council member offered. I looked at Leon and saw i=his head nodding at me and so was my family. A grin appeared on my face as I said

"Yes..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, then you can come with me..." the council member replied and started walking into the forest. I grinned with pride as I followed him into the forest. After a few minutes of walking, shape appeared not far from the distance and as we walked closer I found myself standing in front of a enormous jet. I looked at it unable to move until Leon nudged me on the shoulder. As we went into the living room the amulet council member waited for us to look around. The living room was very spacious and had an enormous couch in the middle of the room and an coffee table in front of it. There was also a Tv, in the corner of the room was a shelf stacked up with thick photo albums.

"Please enjoy the trip, it will take a few days to arrive. I'm Eric and call me if you need anything." Eric said as I gave him a slight nod until he walked away. Until I was sure he was out of earshotI immediately turned around.

"D-did I just got asked to join the council?" I asked while stammering as I struggled to make the words out.

"Yep" Leon said smiling at her.

My eyes grew wide, I couldn't believe what have just happened in front of my own eyes! I had to replay the moment over and over again until I believed what just happened. When we started to explore the jet we could see most of the rooms are for amulet trainers to train their skills. The first room had a few knifes on a table, and on the other side of the room had a foot print with an amulet mark on it which was the amulet trainers spot. The next room was plain but had a visible fence cutting the room in half. One side of the room had an amulet trainer made out of electricity. On the other side of the room there was another amulet mark.

"Leon do you know what this is?" I asked curiously

"Nope..." He replied as he studied the room.

"Eric!" I yelled, after a few seconds he appeared in the room.

"Yes?" He said

"What is this used for?" I asked and he started to explain the room.

"It is a room where the electric amulet trainer attacks you but it can't cross the visible fence and on the other side of the fence is where you will stand. You can move around but you just can't cross the fence either, that makes you use your amulet to attack and train yourself."

"Can I try now?" I asked hopefully

"Of course! I thought you will never ask!" He said in amazement and signaled me to go into the room, as I went into the room I waited for the activity to start. The door closed as Eric led my family into a room so that I can see them. The room started to get dimmer but I could still see where I was going.

" _Before we start the electric amulet trainer is going to start first. Be ready for anything. Oh and when you attack the electric version amulet trainer, he will fall or stumble like a real amulet trainer... the activity begins..." _Eric said in a speaker but with a mechanical voice. I stood in position ready for an attack. I could feel my family staring at me form a distance. I looked at them waving but suddenly a bolt hit me and I stumbled onto the floor. _Okay now I am ready _I thought and with all my might I threw a bolt back at him. He fell backwards satisfying my work. When he threw another lightning bolt at me I was already ready as I burst another lightning bolt at him and the forces combined into one big bolt until it evaporated, rocks and trees appeared around the room making it look like a tropical rain forest.

"_You may use these items to attack."_ Eric invited me, but I clearly didn't need Eric to tell me. I was using the rocks before he could even say anything. The electric amulet trainer threw a rock at me. I was about to doge when the rock hit my shoulder scraping it and blood trickled out. agony swept over me as I stood up, refusing to give up. I rose both my arms up as all the rocks at my side of the room floated up in mid-air. I could see his frightening expression as I clapped my hands together and the rocks sped across the room and knocked him off his feet. I waited for him to stand up but he didn't, he lied still on the ground. I have wined the battle. As the door opened for me to get out the room My mom hugged me praising me about my skills. _  
><em>

"You did well." Leon said the praise made me grin as Eric came up to me.

"You really have talent Emily. Next time you do the activity you will be moved up to a next level and it will be more challenging, so practice hard." He reminded me.

"Got it" I replied as my mom put a bandaid on my shoulder. This is going to be an interesting trip...


	3. Chapter 3

"Wake up lazy head!" my brother, Navin teased.

I opened my eyes seeing my brother on top of me. I yawned as I sat up on my bed, as Leon slid a tray with a plate of bacons and scrabbled eggs onto my lap.

"Go ahead, eat!" Leon invited.

"You'll need a lot of energy for todays training." Looking at the plate of bacons and scrambled eggs reminded me of how hungry I was as I gobbled down the breakfast in a few minutes.

"What will I be training?" I asked looking at him while I gathered the last pieces of bacon crumbs and stuffed it into my mouth.

"Oh, today we will work on defending attacks. Attacking is not always useful when battling because you also need to defend yourself." He continued. "As I watched you yesterday in the activity room you had attacked the opponent very well, but you only counted on dodging attacks to defend yourself." I nodded a t him making sure he knew I had understand what he said. AS I stood up I went to my new closet and saw a training suit in it. The suit had to turquoise stripes on the side of the suit, it also had a little rounded shape to put my amulet so it won't wiggle around. I quickly dressed up and rushed outside to see Leon waiting outside my door.

"We are going outside to train. Eric already knows and had stopped the jet. Lets go!" He said as he ran down the stairs and outside. As I went outside I could see patches of grass and a spacious land.

" I am going to attack you with something and try to stop it with your amulet." Leon explained "Lets start with this stone." He picked up a huge stone the size of his hand. I waited patiently for a attack. Soon with out a warning the rock came flying toward me, I tried to use my stone but it was too late. The stone had hit my tummy hard as pain surged through my body. I winced as the pain started to fade. As soon as Leon saw that I was all right, he continued to teach.

"Emily, you need to focus on the attack and be ready for anything, now try again." He grabbed another rock but was smaller than before. I took a few breaths for concentration and waited for an attack. I stared at the rock in Leon's palms. As I waited, after a few seconds the smaller rock came flying toward me again. This time I didn't flinch, instead I used my amulet and stopped the stone. The stone was floating around as I controlled the rock. Satisfaction surged through me.

"Well done, now try this one." He said and grabbed another rock, but this time it was much bigger, Leon had to carry it in both hands. Taking a few deep breaths again I waited for an attack. suddenly Leon throwed the rock at me. This time I stopped it easily with a flick of my walking stick I used to control my powers.

"Good job, you are a fast learner." He said as he walked away signaling me that training was over. Suddenly my amulet started to glow.

_Master, danger is coming you must prepare for battle or the town will be destroyed including the council, and including you...and the people that you share friendship with will all be lost..._

"Wait..what danger what do you mean?" I asked in frustration but the amulets glow faded. As I stared at my family and Leon I rememberers what the stone had said. _You must prepare for battle are the people you share friendship with will also be lost...W_hat does it mean?


	4. Chapter 4

I hurried down the stairs but Navin stopped me from going.

"Where are you going?" He asked but I just pushed him to the side and continued running down the stairs, until I saw Eric. He was sitting in his room playing around with his stone.

"Eric" I said relieved I found him.

"What is it?" he asked curiously

"I got a message from the stone! It said that we must prepare for battle or else the town will be lost including the council and me, also the family that I share friendship with will be lost!" I reported while panicking at the same time. Eric turned his chair around putting on a thinking face.

"I will figure this so called warning and tell you when I find out. Don't worry everything was going to be alright." He reassured me, but that didn't convince me at all. I wished I could believed what he just said, _since I am one of the council it is up to me to me and the group to decide. _I thought, trying to forget what had just happened, I looked out the window. There were still clouds but I could see a little figure. As I squinted my eyes trying to make out what it is, slowly the fog cleared away and I saw a huge building that had an amulet logo on it. My eyes widened in amazement, just then the speaker from the jet went on.

"P_lease get ready to leave we are almost there!" _It said and hanged up. I was already good to go as I peered one more out the window, seeing that we have gotten closer to the building. A voice interrupted my amazement as I realized it was Leon.

"C'mon we have to go now." He reminded me as I stood up and followed him the jet entrance. I could feel the jet vibrating as I landed on the solid ground and slowly the door opened.

"Welcome to the Amulet council Emily..." Eric invited. I grin spread across my face. _I am part of the amulet council now_ I thought...


End file.
